El Principio del Fin
by MilyDepp
Summary: Jack Sparrow comienza una nueva aventura Buscando los Cinco grandes! Pero no todo es tan tranquilo, ya que las mujeres del perla quizás le agan la tarea un poco mas difícil J/E
1. Prólogo

El principio del Fin

Prologo

Angélica, aun se encontraba en la isla en la que fue abandonada por Jack, miraba el horizonte y mil recuerdos aparecían en su mente. Tristeza era la palabra que la calificaba en ese momento, tristeza por la perdida de su padre que tanto quería y lo había perdido nuevamente. Al mismo tiempo sentía rabia, ira hacia Jack Sparrow y no lograba comprender, como después de que ella le declaro su amor, el la dejara abandonada en esa isla, pero también el confesó amarla, que siempre lo izo -" ha! mentiroso, traicionero, maldita rata"- gritaba con mucha rabia, pero ella sintió que Jack no le mintió , que quizás esas palabras podrían ser verdaderas, o por lo menos había una posibilidad de que así lo fueran.  
>La marea comenzaba a subir y Angélica prestó atención y vio un objeto que poco a poco se acercaba a la orilla en donde estaba ella. Al estar en sus pies, lo tomo, lo observ detenidamente, era el muñeco vudú del capitán Sparrow, una pequeña sonrisa, iluminó su rostro, mas bien una sonrisa maqueabelica.<p>

"El destino siempre nos mantendrá unidos Capitán Sparrow"


	2. Chapter 1

**Ahora dejo el primer capitulo**

Tortuga

El perla negra recientemente había llegado a tortuga, Jack logro liberarlo de la botella, solo necesitaba romperla en el mar, por suerte todos los miembros de la tripulación que estaban en el interior de la botella junto con el mono, se encontraban a salvo, ahora cargando de provisiones el perla, mientras su capitán se dirigía a una taberna en busca de mas tripulación.

Al entrar en la taberna, se encuentra con una inesperada y a la vez esperada visita, ya que siempre se aparecia en el momento mas inesperado.

"Hola Jackie"

Jack lo miro, dudo en contestar, como si pensara lo que iba a decirle "Como lo haces? aveces pienso que eres producto de mi imaginación"

Teague: No eres el que no se da cuenta cuando me voy, un trago?  
>Jack: Siempre sabes lo que necesito -Bebió un poco de ron-<br>Teague: Así que encontraste la fuente

Jack: así es, pero lastima que ya no existe

Teague: oh si! yo aun tenia la esperanza de que este rostro pasara por la fuente, y bebiste de ella?

Jack: nose porque me lo preguntas, si estoy seguro que ya lo sabes

Teague: si lo supiera, crees que te estar a preguntando?  
>Jack: no, no bebí de ella, tuvo un mejor uso<p>

Teague: una mujer?  
>Jack: ciertamente si, pero no es lo que estas pensando<p>

Teague: oh! yo no pienso nada

Jack: iba a morir si no la salvaba, ademas fue su padre quien la salvo

Teague: Tu, siempre salvando damiselas en peligro

Jack: si pero hay damiselas y damiselas, por desgracia salvo damiselas que se transforman en lindas,bellas,valientes,caprichosas, insoportables, embusteras y traidoras piratas.  
>Teague: igual las proteges<p>

Jack: como te decía, la fuente no era para mi

Teague: Oh! entonces hacia que nueva travesía, te embarcas Jack?  
>Jack: un mapa, quiero los 5 grandes, savvy?<br>Teague: Y como lo aras? el mapa esta en...  
>Jack: en los confines de Turner lo se, pero yo lo he pensado bien, pero yo se quien me ayudará a conseguirlo Teague: Quien?<br>Jack: la señorita swann

Teague: ahora Turner

Jack: lo mismo

Teague: y que te hace pensar que Elizabeth te ayudará ?  
>Jack: Persuasión, persua...-lo logro terminar la frase, un dolor muy intenso sentía en la cabeza, el mismo dolor que le había provocado barbanegra, al colocar el muñeco vudú en llamas, la sensación era insoportable se colocaba las manos en la cabeza para intentar mitigar el dolor que sentía, Teague lo miraba desconcertado no sabia que hacer o decir.<br>Teague: Que es lo que pasa?  
>Jack: no lo se -el dolor comenzó a esfumarse por completo, y de un instante a otro el brazo comenzó a moverse y a viajar hacia su pierna derecha en donde se encontraba un cuchillo, la mano comenzó a subir, esto provoco un poco de miedo en Jack, el otro brazo también se movió , pero para botar todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa, "Que tienen en contra del ron?", la mano con el cuchillo comenzó a escribir en la mesa "Jack, te espero mañana en los muelles de tortuga, si quieres recuperar algo que es tuyo"<br>Teague: que fue eso?  
>Jack: lo único que se , es que alguien tiene mi muñeco y lo quiero de vuelta.<p>

To be continued...


End file.
